Repeated History
by Swanwing
Summary: What happens when history repeats itself? Read to find out what will happen to Streamclan when the Twolegs ruin their forest. I'm bad at summaries! Slow updates!


**Prologue**

A starry warrior sat in horror as the future was revealed to her. The blue-gray she-cat shook her head in dismay. How could the two-legs be so careless? They had already torn down her old forest home, but now this? Bluestar's ears pricked up as paws sounded behind her.

"Bluestar, there is nothing you can do. We can't change the two-legs' minds." Whitestorm mewed soothingly. Bluestar turned around to stare at him. Even if she was dead, her heart still ached.

"How can you say that? Streamclan will have to face what's already happened! We have to tell their medicine cat or something." Bluestar hissed, swishing her tail in frustration. The large tom twitched his whiskers before speaking.

"Bluestar, nobody wants this to happen, but-" Whitestorm started, but a soft voice had interrupted him.

"Streamclan is strong. They have been through many hardships, but they manage to survive." The former Thunderclan cats turned around to see a beautiful white she-cat with unusual silver markings. Her blue eyes were sparkling with knowledge beyond belief.

"I am Streamstar, founder of Streamclan." She meowed. Whitestrom bowed his head, followed by Bluestar.

"It must be hard to know that your clan will be driven away from their home." Bluestar dared to say. Streamstar nodded her head.

"It is, but I have chosen cats to journey for a new home. I must go to them in a dream. Farewell, Bluestar and Whitestrom." With that, Streamstar vanished.

**ssSss**

A silver she-cat opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a clearing. Sunlight seeped through the canopy, dappling her pelt. Silverpaw let her gray eyes stare at a starry figure before her. The apprentice gasped in realization. _I must be dreaming. _The she-cat in front of her was from Starclan, but that's all she knew.

"Welcome, Silverpaw. I am Streamstar." She mewed. Silverpaw didn't know what to say. She had dreamt of many things, but none of them ever included the beginning of her clan.

"Silverpaw, as my descendent, I have selected you, among others." Streamstar continued, searching her face. Silverpaw eyed her with caution.

"I don't understand." She said. Streamstar beckoned her over with her tail.

"Look into this stream and you will see the future of you and your clan." Silverpaw's white paws lead her to the water. She was expecting to see herself as a warrior, but what she saw was horrifying. She saw her home, but all there was were two-legs and their monsters. The stream was dried up, and her clan looked half starved. Silverpaw looked up at Streamstar.

"It's been destroyed!" Silverpaw screamed. Streamstar nodded.

"It _will _be destroyed. There is no way that you can stop this. That is why you and four others will go on a quest; a quest to find Streamclan a new home." Streamstar informed her. Silverpaw was about to ask her questions, but the founder had already disappeared from sight.

"Silverpaw, Silverpaw! Wake up, you lazy fur-ball!" Silverpaw blinked in confusion. A head came into focus as she sat up. A black tom prodded her with a sheathed paw. His green eyes were full of excitement.

"Stormstar called a meeting!" Blackpaw told her, racing out of the den. Silverpaw shook feathers out of her fur before following him. Most of the clan was already seated below the Sleek-Stone, which was always slippery. Silverpaw sat down next to her den-mates. Stripedkit gave an excited squeal.

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" the tabby told her as she settled down. Silverpaw mouthed congratulations as Stormstar started the meeting.

"Streamclan needs more warriors. Razorstrike, Smearstreak, are you both satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" The dark gray tom asked. Silverpaw purred in surprise. Razorstrike was the deputy and her mentor. The black and white tom nodded.

"I am." He confirmed. Smearstreak nodded as well. She was a calico she-cat, Blackpaw's mentor. Stormstar invited the young cats to the Sleek-Stone. Blackpaw and Silverpaw stood upon the stone, trying not to slip in front of the whole clan.

"I, Stormstar, leader of Streamclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard in learning the ways of your nobl;e code and I present them to you as a warrior in their turn." Stormstar speeched. The large tom turned his attention on Blackpaw and Silverpaw.

"Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Stormstar continued. Silverpaw solemnly looked into his amber eyes as she mewed.

"I do." They said at the same time. Their leader nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Blackpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Blacknight. The clan honors you for your loyalty and humor that you bring to the clan." Silverpaw tried not to laugh. Blacknight was a funny character.

"Silverpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Silverlight. The clan honors you for your patience and kind heart." Stormstar finished.He rested his muzzle on top of their heads in turn so they could lick his shoulder.

"Silverlight, Blacknight! Silverlight, Blacknight!" The clan cheered. Once they had stepped off of the Sleek-Stone, Cottonpaw ran up to them. She was training to be a medicine cat, but was still a good friend.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you guys!" the small white she-cat cheered. Silverlight touched noses with her before walking towards the entrance to camp. Blacknight followed her close behind as they weaved through the grouped cats. Even when she was sitting vigil, Silverlight couldn't get the dream off of her mind. Who were the other four? And when would the destruction of the forest begin?

**Author'z Note: Should I continue? Review please!**


End file.
